


Double Date

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is an overprotective big brother who wants to make sure Tim is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

“They’re kinda cute together.” Dick admitted, his eyes on the window below.

“I think you mean awkward,” Jason explained his perspective, “Tim has dropped his fork on the floor twice already.”

Jason and Dick were sitting on top of a building across from the restaurant where Tim was currently on a date with Conner. As far as Dick could tell, the pair of young heroes were still early on in their relationship, both were obviously nervous.

“Do you think Tim wanted us to know he was dating Conner?”

“No, that’s why he hasn’t told us,” Jason walked away from the edge of the building and grabbed a bag from behind a pillar, “Don’t you think it’s a little creepy of you to spy on them?”

“It’s not that creepy,” Dick insisted, “I  want to make sure everything is okay, that Conner is treating Tim right.”

“You’re just as suspicious as Bruce is when it comes to Kryptonians,” Jason accused, pulling a blanket out of the bag and setting it on the ground.

“No, of course not, I love Kryptonians,” Dick made clear, “All I want to do is make sure Tim is safe.”

Jason laughed, “Tim is safe - he’s three feet away from a miniature Superman.”

“That’s true,” Dick sighed, “I still worry about him though...” he turned around and noticed that Jason had laid out some food on the blanket he was sitting on. Dick smiled, “Jay, what are you doing?”

“I thought we could go on a date too.”

 

 


End file.
